In institutional and public restrooms, toilet tissue is maintained in some form of dispenser. Traditionally, such tissue is in the form of a standard roll measuring 4 to 6 inches in diameter. Such rolls are generally mounted on the wall of a bathroom stall adjacent a commode to facilitate ease of use by a person occupying the stall.
However, more recently, in an effort to minimize service requirements, toilet tissue has also been provided in a large “jumbo-sized” roll. Jumbo-sized rolls are typically seven to thirteen inches in diameter, as opposed to the traditional-sized rolls which are four to six inches in diameter. Thus, the jumbo-sized rolls can hold about five to twelve times the amount of tissue as the traditional-sized rolls. These jumbo-sized rolls have necessitated much larger dispensers to accommodate them. As an alternative to jumbo-sized rolls, large multiple roll dispensers have been created to store and dispense multiple standard sized toilet tissue rolls. These dispensers are often as large as or larger than the dispensers designed to accommodate jumbo-sized rolls.
At the same time as the size of dispensers has been increasing, the size of bathroom stalls has been shrinking to maximize the number of units provided in limited space. This has created space and dispensing issues within the stall. In addition to taking up much of the limited space in the stall, these large sized dispensers are designed so that the axis of rotation of the roll is perpendicular to the restroom wall. This makes it annoying and difficult to withdraw tissue paper. For example, when a new jumbo-sized roll is installed in the dispenser, it is difficult to withdraw tissue paper because full and substantially full jumbo-sized rolls are heavy, and a large force must be applied by pulling the free end or tail of the roll, to rotate the roll. This can be particularly challenging because the user is generally located in the center of the stall such that pulling the paper toward the user's position is unnatural and can undesirably fold or tear the paper. Still further, where the stall includes rails to accommodate handicapped users, the dispenser must either be mounted very high or very low, or the paper dispensed through the rails.
When traditional sized rolls of toilet tissue are employed they too are often angled away from a user depending on their mounting location. As is well known, traditional toilet tissue dispensers dispensing traditional sized rolls of toilet tissue are mounted so that the toilet tissue is dispensed at 90° to the wall on which the dispenser is mounted. If the dispenser is not mounted right next to the user, the paper can end up undesirably folded or torn in a manner similar to that which occurs when a jumbo-sized roll is used and mounted along the wall.